Everyday, The Wicked!
by Klasado
Summary: I'm not sure if this is a songfic but...short stories, inspired by Wicked musical songs. To start us off; Konochan and Secchan defying gravity? no particular pairing.
1. Defying Gravity

Rightso. A little bundle of shorts I did based on the Wicked musical songz~ Might do a few more alter. I think I have around...Five so far? yes. So! 1 out of five, a sweet little KonoSetsu. Note: I'm terrible at stuff like this. That's for ALL the five stories I'm going to be posting up tonight.

* * *

Konoka had sensed something was wrong with her guard. She had seen the girls tension, her lack of attention. Setsuna was hardly oblivious to her surroundings; it left her too vulnerable. So why was she acting so flighty? Why was she making such casual mistakes? She even - not that Konoka was complaining, it was just odd - called her by her name instead of the usual 'Ojou-sama'.

Now she knew. Fear, a kind not for herself, concern, excitement, _dread _ripped through her like a well-handled saw, tearing her up. She had a choice; a terrible choice, a wonderful choice, a shockingly pressuring choice. _Make a decision! _She screamed at herself. But what? Who?

Setsuna, or her family?

"Konoka," The princess almost died at that tone- "Come with me. Think of what we could do..." -Overwhelmingly assured. Yes, powerful, and full of that sweet, forbidden emotion. "together."

God, how Konoka wished to take her hand. She imagined it in a heartbeat, vivid like nothing she had experienced before; the surge of wind below her as her protectors beautiful wings defied gravity, brought them over and out of the restriction of her royal life, the ropes that tied her down to her father, her planned husband and annoying politicians, finally cut.

And her. Her eyes, resolved and blazing with passion barley suppressed. She saw it all over Setsuna. The exhilaration, the anger towards her king, the freedom she had dreamed of so close, and beneath it, the bottomless love she held for her charge.

A wide grin broke over her face as Konoka grasped her outstretched hand. She pulled the princess toward her, slipping her other arm around the girl's waist.

"What inspired this?" Konoka whispered breathlessly. Having Setsuna so close was quite rare.

Setsuna's eyes searched Konoka's for something. Her mouth curled, her eyes becoming suspiciously wet.

"Everyone deserves a chance to fly..."


	2. For Good

The air was dead silent. The dramatic quiet was broken only by sobs, and louder then that, painfully shaky breaths. The owner of these breaths was sprawled over the deck of Ala Alba's skyship, surrounded in her team, and closer then that, close enough to stain her very being, her blood.

Her best friend was holding her hand. Nodoka's face was twisted by dread and concern she never thought she would endure pressed a kiss to the small mage's hand, fresh tears burning down her cheeks. Yue smiled at the librarian.

"Nodoka..." The purple-haired girl looked like she was about to complain about her speaking, but she was silenced by Yue's determined look. "...I'm finished; Just look at me..." Nodoka's brow furrowed, and her eyes flashed with fear. She really didnt need to be reminded. "But...you," Yue's face relaxed, and she smiled with something like pride. "You can do everything I couldn't do. Your so strong now..."

"Yue..." Nodoka whimpered. She squeezed the slim hand between her fingers. "Please don't leave me. _Please..._I...I _need _you..."

"No you don't...!" Yue snapped. She winced, touching one of her ribs. She recovered, smiling grimly at Nodoka's panicked expression. "You've done so much for me Nodoka. I wouldn't be who I am if I hadn't met you," Her hand Nodoka held tightened slightly, and she smiled at her friend. "I'll forever be grateful for that...f-for you." Her face dropped into a distressing acceptance. "But...we probably won't meet again, not in this life time. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you; I always will. Because I knew you..." Nodoka had stopped breathing; she didn't really care at this point. "...I've been changed for good. I can die like this...knowing you care."

Nodoka cried out, her face red, her cheeks damp with tears. Her throat was like sandpaper, but she didnt notice; she didnt care about her headache, the churning sickness in her stomach, or how much her arms ached. Only her, only her... But, looked at with a cold eye, Yue was finally dead. Her hand had gone limp, and her face, frighteningly pale and blood splattered, was smooth and unmoving. Her eyes were closed, her mouth a thin, uncurled line.

Eventually, Nodoka's sobs receded. She still shuddered, scarred by how very _cold _her friends hand suddenly was. _As cool as marble. _She thought. Yes. Unforgiving icy.

And yet, Nodoka felt an odd kind of warmth in her chest.

_Because I knew you..._


	3. Make Good

Tsukuyomi's eyes widened. She stared at the metal at her neck, the cool of its surface sending goosebumps over her flesh. Her gaze slid up the sword's long blade, over the hilt. She traced the details of the powerful hands that held it, up the arms that steadied it, hard and built with well-toned muscles. And finally her eyes landed about _her_. Setsuna's features, handsome as ever were as cold as the snow that fluttered down about her. Tsukuyomi shuddered at the look in her eye; unforgiving, angry, triumphant. _Severe. _Her mouth curled at that strict judgement.

She almost sputtered when the blade at her neck was removed, and slid back into its sheath.

"Many years I have waited for a talent like yours, Tsukuyomi-san." Setsuna said, a little smile twisting her mouth. "I haven't seen someone so up to par with my own shinmei-ryu abilities in a long time. Its a pity..." She looked at her sword, turning the hilt in her hand. "...that you dont put it to good use. If you were to make good..." She caught the girl's eye. "Why, we could be partners."

Interest sparked in the fairhaired girl.

"But I mean, why would you do that? You're just some lawless mercenary." Setsuna shrugged. "You'll never make good."

Tsukuyomi sat on the ground, stunned. She didnt move as Setsuna began to walk away. She merely sat, and stared, her thoughts running wild.

_Me. And senpai. A team...W...what a fantasy. And what did she say? Make good? like...be good? _Tsukuyomi's eyebrows rose. _Never thought of that. _She smiled, and stood up, running after the half-demon.

_So I'll make good!_


	4. No Good Deed

_I __**Hate **__you._

Ayaka's lip was raw from her chewing. She paced in the corridor of their dormhouse. She rubbed her arms absently at the chill in the air.

Her thoughts overwhelmed her. The second she had seen the hurt fill Asuna's features they had stirred. And when the redhead stood up, whispering her anger, blinking back threatening tears, the floodgates were opened. Her mind, self-deprecating, reproachful and panicked only made things worse. She froze when Asuna ran; what was she to do if she caught her? _You should have run anyway._ Ayaka's face twisted with self-disgust.

"Asuna..." she whispered hoarsely.

_What good is this worry? Its not even helping me. Its not helping me think of anything! _She screwed her eyes shut. _Asuna, where are you! Have you collapsed into your friends arms? are you crying? _Ayaka's face darkened dramatically, her pacing coming to an abrupt stop. _This doesnt even make sense. I wasnt even trying to argue with her. And...and all our bickering was just my cry for her attention in the end. _Her face fell in horror. _I only wanted to be near her. How else could we relate; she positively despises me; thats why everytime we talk it ends up a fight. I only meant well...  
_

"_The road to hell is pathed with good intentions" _Her mind whispered to her, and her eyes hardened like stone.

Akaya's features smoothed. She walked to her dorm, opened to door. Her roommates were out. _probably with that mutt-like brat. _She walked to her bed an lay down. She was exhausted. She buried herself under the covers, snapped off her bed-side lamp. She remained on her back for a few minutes, her face completely blank. And slowly, as her mind hammered in that last nail, Her face became red and crumpled. She curled in on herself and sobbed, finally giving up.

Why try, when her 'good' only ever punished her?


	5. What is this Feeling?

Asuna was stunned.

The second she had stepped into the class, her eyes had been drawn to one person.

Blondie.

The girl, her age, her height and just as, if not more beautiful then her was Yukihiro Ayaka. She stood with a grace and confidence beyond her years, and her features, drawn tight with irritation and pride, were pleasant.

She stood out; oh man she stood out. Well, she did to Asuna. The redhead felt her palms become sweaty, her heartbeat quicken. She felt her face become hot. She felt sick, nervous, _exhilarated _by the sudden feelings.

Then, her forest green eyes met Asuna's mismatched one's, and Asuna decided what it was.

_Loathing._

Nothing else could be this pure, this strong. And the blond, so haughty and arrogant, turning her nose up at the sight of the girl was hardly deserving of anything better.

_Bitch. _Asuna thought as Ayaka barked out her seat's position rather rudely.

The new feelings were sudden, but Asuna decided that didn't matter.

_I'll hate her my whole life long._


	6. Dancing Through Life

Mana's eyes narrowed.

She was suspicious, to say the least. Suspicious of _her, _ever the scheming little minx. _I'm watching you. _She thought bitterly as the ninja sat back, folding her arms behind her head. A sigh of content broke the awkward silence.

"You should relax, Tatsumiya-dono. Life's too fun to be studious. You have to be more..." She hummed. "Shallow. Why think too hard when its so soothing? You have to..." She grinned impishly, her eyes opening a fraction. "_dance _through life."

Mana scoffed, in her mind. On the outside she barely twitched, her face flat and unemotional as a manikin. The ninja merely shrugged.

"You can act like you don't hear me, Tatsumiya-dono, but I know you do. I see right through you..." She shrugged a little. "and I don't even have to try." "Shut it, you stupid little fox." She snapped. Kaede chuckled. "So much for always keeping cool. So tense~ you should loosen up. Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters, Mana. Those that don't try never look foolish."

"Shut up!" Mana growled. "And don't be so informal, roadkill. We aren't _buddies_, no matter how much you _fantasize _about it."

"Ah, how cold~ Very _Mana-like._"

"And what's 'Mana-like?' "

Kaede hummed in approval. "Pretty much anything that's sexy."

She grinned victoriously as Mana tried to hide her blush.

_Didn't even need to try._


End file.
